Pika Ichi Wiki
"Pika ☆ Ichi" is an original work by Aki Mochida, a manga work of Japan by drawing and Maki Yoko. It was serialized in the comic magazine "ARIA" (Kodansha) from the September 2010 issue (first issue) to the March 2013 issue. Total volume is 7 volumes. As mentioned above, although the drawing of this main part is Maki, Mochida is in charge of the drawing of the book end extra page of the book Outline Background of production Mochida and Maki are real sisters, both of whom have been active in Shueisha "Riben" since their debut. Prior to the launch of the Kodansha "ARIA", the editorial department asked my sister Maki to request a new serialization, Maki gave a request from Maki "If possible with sister (with Mochida)", I accepted serialization by cooperation 1. After this work, "cookie" (Shueisha) also has serial series of Mochida original work, Maki painting "zen zen" serialized. Production process editing Mochida thinks about stories and character settings. Let me tell the plan of the story roughly to Maki, we will have a meeting with two people, and when we have roughly settled, we will also hold a meeting with the person in charge and a meeting will be held. Mr. Mochida is in charge of the name, Maki does the drawing from the masterpiece to the pen and finishing based on the name. Synopsis One, always for people, to cherish friends, to be sanitary I was deeply moved by the school of the prestigious school · love high school, and there were two students who decided to enroll. Both study and sports have reached "normal" results, Hako Suzuki and Suzuki Taro are too ordinary with little presence in the air. School life as a desire remained plain as usual, and two people were not acquainted with knowledge, nobody remembered anything, and had two semesters. Hanako and Taro who had been worried about something that wanted to do something for the future, just to send a college life like this, witnessed the gymnasts witnessing the boy's student lynching, in the school you love , He knows that there is a ruthless kicking-off game in which the superiors bully their lowest rank and breathe stress. In order to get through justice, first of all we have to change. In order to stop a bad custom, the two will transform. Characters Hanako Suzuki (鈴木 花子):She is one of the main characters of the manga. She was born on July 30 in the zodiac Leo. She is a friendly and sociable girl. On the first day, she is a shy girl. She is a girl with long blonde hair and smooth. The claw is clamped straight up her forehead looks neat. Her body is Ibuki. and Tarou. 'Suzuki Tarou '(鈴木 太郎):He is one of the main characters of the manga. He was born on September 14th and he is a zodiac of Virgo. He is 172cm tall and belongs to the blood type A. His past is quite similar to that of Hanako when he was one. Male looks like he is not noticed and he is also called "invisible". He knows Hanako and Ibuki from Manaka. Both Tarou and Hanako play very well with both Ibuki and Manaka. 'Naoji Dougen '(道玄 直治):He is one of the main characters of the manga.He is the son of the president of Adane and he is the current leader of the school. He has a strange rule that students in this school will be bullied by his friends. Because that has made Hanako and her group rebelled. He did so only because one goal made his mother less obsessed about him. 'Ibuki Mamori '(伊吹 幾):Mamoru is an idol, supposedly soon to debut, who has actually been unsuccessful in her pursuits. She meets with Hanako and confesses that she is afraid that she will be bullied because her grade is second from the bottom. She requests to join Hanako and Tarou, a request that Hanako eagerly accepts. However, Tarou and Kouki are wary of her friendship.She was born on February 14 in the zodiac Pieces. 'Manaka Kouki '(真中 光輝):At the beginning of the manga, Manaka is bullied constantly by the Honors Class for getting the lowest grade in the entire school on the mock exam. Tarou and Hanako see the Honors Class beating him up and rescue him. At first he refuses Tarou and Hanako's help, but after being saved by them a second time, he declares to become like them. Category:Browse